YuGiOh: Team World: The TriSpirit Warrior
by charizardag
Summary: Kaiba unleashing that dragon was only the beginning. Now, to make sure that what happened in his duel doesn't happen again, he must go through different trials in order to harness and control the power or risk unleashing it without restraint again.


* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

* * *

The scene changes to the abandon gymnasium where we see Yami Yugi, Joey and Kaiba looking around. At that moment, the lights turn on and we see three of the five Shadow Riders, standing next to each other. 

Shadow Rider #1: Well, Well, the King of Games himself. Along with the great Seto Kaiba and the Third best, Joey Wheeler, We officially meet at last.

Yami Yugi: Alright, Shadow Rider, you can quit the act. We know you're working for Bakura and we know your reason for attacking all the teams here. It's for the millennium items, isn't it?

Shadow Rider #1: It's true that my master is after the items, but he has us in for another reason.

Yami Yugi: And that is…?

Shadow Rider: And what makes you think I'll tell you.

Yami Yugi: Well how about a wager then, if you catch my meaning.

At that, Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey activated their duel disks.

Shadow Rider #1: Fine, then if we win, you three get a one way trip to the Shadow Realm.

The three Shadow Riders activated their Duel Disks: the Design "X" models stolen from John's duel laboratory.

* * *

The scene changes to near around the start of Kaiba's sixth turn and the end of the First Shadow Rider's. 

Shadow Rider #1: I suggest you give up now. You three can't win. If you surrender, we might go easy on you.

Yami Yugi: Don't plan that victory speech just yet, Shadow Rider. The duel is never done until the final move is made, and last I checked, Kaiba, Joey and I still have cards in our decks ready to be used.

Shadow Rider #1: HA! Please, you really think those reject cards will help you. Sure, you three might have the rumored Egyptian God cards, but besides those three, all your cards are nothing but Bottom of the Food chain Throw-Away cards.

Suddenly, Kaiba's eyes widen, as if he just realized something.

Kaiba: (Thinking) Wait a minute! (Pauses)… THAT'S IT! How could I have not seen it before? I remember now where I've seen this attitude. (Aloud) You can drop the act, Shadow Rider, because it's not fooling me.

Shadow Rider #1: What are you babbling about?

Kaiba: What I'm "Babbling" about is that I know who you are!

Shadow Rider #1: (Gasp) You do?

Kaiba: I may not have met you personally, but I have seen you before. There's only person I've seen who acts and talks like you. No more secrets! Show yourself… Bonnie Rockwaller!

The Shadow Rider stood still for a moment, almost frozen even. But soon she lifted the hood of her head, revealing her face. Her tan skin, Aqua-green eyes and short-length brunette hair revealed that the first Shadow Rider is, indeed Bonnie Rockwaller.

Bonnie: So you figured it out, didn't you, Sherlock. Yes, it's me: Bonnie Rockwaller, leader of Bakura's Shadow Riders. Someone give the man a prize.

Joey: But why would you join a nut like Bakura?

Kaiba: Yes, what exactly do you have to gain from his plan?

Bonnie: Ever since I met Kim Possible, she has inadvertently made my life miserable and every time I try to take her down a peg, she always ends up more popular then before, especially since that night at the prom when she had the gall to show up with that loser, Stoppable, and everyone there cheered for them both.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Bonnie: (voice over) Then I met him: Bakura 

Yami Bakura: What of I told you that I know a little something about Kim and her sidekick: something that if revealed to the world, would ruin their lives for good?

… Bonnie stopped instantly as soon as she head Yami Bakura. She had a curious look on her face.

Bonnie: (Turns to him) Keep talking.

Yami Bakura: I know for a fact that the great Kim Possible, the one who can do anything, is no longer as pure in the biological sense, if you catch my meaning. Think about it: Headline after headline, exposing those two as the filth they really are. Soon no one in the world will ever trust them again. With them out of the way, you can gain your popularity back, and I can help you all the way. I have discovered proof: a disk.

We see a quick flashback of Jenny spitting out a CD as Kaiba worked on her circuits.

Yami Bakura: The only shed of evidence that Kim and Ron did have relations with one another. But obtaining the disks won't be easy. The one who holds the disk is a master of the game Duel Monsters. And by beating him, you'll be able to take it from him. I can help you. Just promise that you'll serve under me and your get all you ever wanted want the chance to take down Kim Possible.

Bonnie: Anything to take care of little-miss perfect Possible once and for all.

Yami Bakura: Then from now on, you shall serve and obey me.

* * *

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Bonnie: So, with his help, I was able to create this army of deadly duelists; the Shadow Riders. And with these guys help, I'm going to get that proof and ruin Kim Possible for good. 

Yami Yugi: So that's what this whole thing is about. Revenge!

Bonnie: And there's nothing you can do to stop us!

Voice: That's what you think.

Both duel teams and Yami Bakura look up to where the voice came from. A figure appears from the rafters, as the figure jumps off them, his feet ignite with flames. From the light, we see that the figure it Tommy Pickles, wearing a pair of Kids Next Door Rocket-Sneakers and holding his video camera.

Yami Yugi, Kaiba and Joey: Tommy Pickles?

Bonnie: Who the hell's that guy?

Tommy: I'm the guy whose gonna rat you out! I just recorded you gloating your entire plan. Once I play this video back to John and Brian, they'll have all the proof they need to take you down.

Without some much as another Word, Bonnie sprung into action. She first ran towards the wall behind her and began to climb up it using her legs. Once she got high enough, she performed one big jump against the wall, forcing herself towards Tommy. Once she was almost near Tommy, she readied her leg for a kick. The kick was strong enough to send Tommy flying out the window and falling down on the hard ground.

Yami Yugi: (Shocked) You… How could you? You might have seriously injured Tommy!

Bonnie: Tch. like I give a dame about him. He should have just minded his own business.

Yami Yugi was about to retort to what she said, but Kaiba beat him too it, his voice having a calm-dark feeling to it and his eyes hidden from his face.

Kaiba: You… you're a monster… nothing but a cold, heartless shrew.

Yami Yugi: (looking at him with confusion) Kaiba?

Kaiba: I can see now that nothing will stop you from your ridiculous vendetta against Kim and Ron. (Voice getting a bit louder) You'll do whatever it takes to take them down, regardless of what strings attached and at what risk. And you'll silence anyone who gets in your way. (Louder) Well, I won't let you hurt them, or anyone else for that matter. It ends now! You want Kim and Ron…

He lifts his head up, revealing that his eyes changed color; his right eye brown and his left eye green. His voice also changed, like he and two other voices are speaking at the same time; one male, the other female.

Kaiba: (distorted)… YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!

Just then, Kaiba's whole body started to glow and he starts to scream as red and blue bands were appearing throughout his whole body.

Yami Yugi: KAIBA!

Suddenly, All the Millennium Items that were on Team World focused a portion of each of their power and transferred it to Kaiba. Outside the building, no one noticed at both Kim and Ron were glowing as well: Ron glowing red and Kim blue. The glow turn into energy beams and is shot into the building. The blue and red energy enter Kaiba's body as well and he lets out a final scream as the entire room became blinded by white light. The white light was so powerful; it started to break the building up, obliterating the windows and the Roof. Soon, the light finally dimmed down and Kaiba was visible. We now see that his entire body is covered in blue and red bands, much like the bands in Kim's Battle Suit. His eyes were open again, still the different color, and a smile on his lips. Both Yami Yugi, Joey and the three Shadow Riders; Bonnie Tara and Josh, were looking at him, seeing this even taking place in shock.

Yami Yugi: (shocked) Kaiba… Are you… Okay?

Kaiba didn't look at Yami Yugi, but he did respond, his voice still distorted.

Kaiba: (distorted) Never better. I'm about to win this duel.

We now see Kaiba Summoning his Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor. And soon, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared after that.

Kaiba: Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, offer your energy to Ra and give it the strength it needs!

Obelisk and Slifer look at each other before they began to follow Kaiba's order. Obelisk placed its hands together to form an energy sphere and Slifer opens its main mouth and does the same thing. Both sphere shoot energy beams at Ra and it absorbs them, causing both Obelisk and Slifer to shatter, thus being destroyed.

Kaiba: (Distorted) Now, Winged Dragon of Ra, I offer all but one of my total Life Points in order to activate your Instant Attack!

Soon, his whole body turns to light and forms into an orb, which makes its way towards the top of Ra's head. Kaiba appears at the top of Ra's blue bead.

Kaiba: (Distorted) Attack! RAGING BLAZE CANNON!

The arch on Ra's back starts to collect energy, forming it into an orb. The orb under the arch focuses energy into Ra's mouth as it began its attack. Breathing the now created fire in its mouth, Ra shoots a very large blaze of flames over to the three revealed Shadow Riders, the force of the blast knocked them all down and pushed them far, and making them hit the wall.

**Bonnie: 0**

**Tara: 0**

**Josh: 0**

Joey: Yugi, we did it! We won!

Suddenly Ra roars again, and now it begins to glow white.

Yami Yugi: However, I don't think they're our problem anymore.

Ra continues to glow white as its form starts changing. As it doing that, the form starts to rise up into the air, riding into ski, creating a giant hole through the roof in the process. On the outside of the building, John, Brian and the other duel teams see something coming out of the gymnasium, which is, what we know, is what was once Ra, now turning into something else. So far it looked like Ra, but it was white, morphing, and glowing brightly. About a minute after it came out of the building, the glow starts to dim down and we now see a new monster. A dragon with scales a brilliant pear white. Its angel-like wings, its head more round then Ra's. On its claws, talons, torso and head, are runic symbols, they are on the dragon as red and blue bands, similar to what Kaiba had on his before, only these bands have ancient writing on them, similar, but not the same as, to the symbols around the Seal of Orichalcos. The dragon's eyes were close, but they open up, revealing that they are two colors; right eye golden amber, left crystal blue.

* * *

The scene now changes to downtown Team World where we see the dragon attack and blowing things up and in its path are Yugi and all the teams who were at the scene of the attacks. We see Yami Yugi playing a spell card. 

Yami Yugi: I now activate the powers of Ragnarok!

The magic card begins to glow and so do Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. The two magicians put their scepters together and they start to glow a golden light.

Arnold: What's happening now?

Yami Yugi: By using Ragnarok, All monsters in the decks and graveyards of those who participate in this battle are removed from play. But not before taking that dragon and all is power along with them.

Soon Yami Yugi's deck begins to glow a bright white, then Arnold and Helga's deck glow as well. Then Sam's deck glows, followed by Tucker's, then Jack and Maddie. Danny, Joey, Mai, Mokuba, Serenity, all of Team KND, all of Team Go, Kim, Ron, Will and Wade, and the Eds, all of those decks glowed as well. Dark Magician appeared in front of it, then a Dark Magician girl, then two more copies of the same monsters. Then Flame Swordsman, Gilford the Lightning, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Diamond Head Dragon, Cosmo Queen, Exodia and Exodia Necross, Perfect Machine king, Zera the Mant, VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, St. Joan, Cyber Angel Dakini, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Yamata Dragon, King Dragun, basically every monster that the duelists summoned or had in their decks appeared and swarmed the dragon. Then Slifer appeared and coiled around the dragon's body, Obelisk appeared and grabbed its forearms, and the Winged Dragon of Ra grabbed onto its stomach and chest. Every monster started to glow and the dragon began to glow too.

Tucker: It's working. IT'S WORKING!

Yami Yugi: Yes. Now that dragon will be destroyed and we can get Kaiba back.

John: Uh, Yugi, I'm not liking how that dragon looks.

Yami Yugi turns to see the dragon and it sees that the red and blue runic bands on its body start to glow.

Yami Yugi: What is it doing now?

John: I don't know, but we can't risk the dragon being destroyed here, the recoil might cause more damage. We have to move it. Just leave that to me.

John grabs his belt buckle and removes it with ease. He then let goes of the Millennium Shield; it grows into a normal sized shield and begins floating on its own.

John: Millennium Shield, encase this dragon in a protective barrier!

The Millennium Shield glows and it flies off towards the dragon incased by monsters. The shield circles around the dragon and then above and below it, leaving a trail of gold. The trails grow wider, tuning it into a golden glass-like orb, containing the dragon. The Millennium Shield makes its way back to John, he puts it on his chest and it sticks to him.

John: Now all I have to do it move it.

John begins to raise his arms and he shakes them a bit, as he does that, the orb begins to move upward into the sky. As it moves, John begins to struggle while moving it.

John: (With difficulty) Come…On…Almost…There….

The orb continues to rise and it almost reaches the clouds, but just as it reached up to the clouds, the dragon finally explodes within the orb. But unfortunately, the orb wasn't powerful enough and a small crack developed…

John: Uh-oh.

…Then turned into more cracks, followed by the whole containment orb shattering. The force of the orb shattering pushed John back in recoil and he fell onto his back.

Yami Yugi: John!

John: I'm okay.

Everyone turns to the sky and we see bolts of electricity crackling everywhere and wind moving in a fast rate, as if a storm just appeared. Everyone looks up in the air and they see a small figure, where the lightning is coming from, coming down and floating. Yami Yugi takes his small telescope and looks through it. Through the telescope, he can see the figure somewhat clearly, it was Kaiba. He still has the red and blue bands on his body and his eyes now glow into two solid separated colors of the same color they were before: Brown and green. But then he sees a white silhouette of the dragon. As that appeared, shattered remains of the orb and the monsters start going into the silhouette, forming back into the dragon.

Yami Yugi: (in shock) It's not going to be stopped, it'll just keep coming.

John: Not on my watch! It's time we contained this beast once and for all, and I know just the way to do it.

John searches through his coat and pulls out a Duel Monsters card, but this card has no image or text on it, a complete blank. He places the card over the Millennium Shield and the shield shoots a beam of energy from the Anubis Eye symbol.

John: Shadow creature, I hereby contain your spiritual energy into this card. (Moves card between fingers) GLORY OF THE KING'S OPPOSITE HAND!

He charges his arm and throws the card towards the now forming dragon, making it spin. The spin gives the card a "boomerang" effect, spinning and making a turn around the dragon spirit (the silhouette). The moment the card made its way near the dragon spirit, it began to work: The card glows brightly and air is getting suck into it like a vortex. The dragon spirit starts to get sucked into the card as well, along with all the energy it's producing, the spirit roars as it tries to fight back and tries to break free, but the card manages to keep taking it in. The spirit then starts to swirl into the card, like water swirling into a drain; it lets out one final roar before entering the card completely. And with the spirit inside, the card took an image and became an effect monster card. The card, continuing spinning and its boomerang effect still in it, makes a u-turn and returns to John, who manages to catch it in the same hand he threw it with. Everyone looks up and sees Kaiba's form falling down to the ground. Everyone rushed to where they believed is Kaiba's landing spot. As everyone prepared for his fall, they were surprised to see him slow down. The closer he got to the ground, the closer they saw him, and it looked like he was controlling his fall and started to float down. Everyone made space to where Kaiba was going to land and they see he still has the red and blue bands on his body, and his eyes are still glowing two different colors. Everyone was too scared to move or react in any way. Kaiba stares at Yami Yugi with his glowing eyes standing only a few feet away from him. He then spoke, his voice still sounding distorted.

Kaiba: (distorted) Did we… beat her? Did we win?

Yami Yugi wondered what he meant, but then he remembered the duel that started all this, the duel with the Shadow Rider who was revealed as bonnie Rockwaller.

Yami Yugi: Yes Kaiba… we did.

Kaiba: (sighs, distorted) Good.

Suddenly, the bands on his body start to disappear, and his eyes stop glowing and they return back to his normal blue eyes. His eyes roll in the back of his head and he collapses, falling unconscious.

Mokuba: SETO!

John: (takes out cell phone) Tobias, it's me, John. I need an ambulance to my coordinates ASAP. It's Kaiba, he's injured.

* * *

_Back to story…_

* * *

We only see darkness. Nothing is happening. Then we hear faint voices, too low to be understood. We now see the darkness fading, like someone trying to open their eyes. 

Voice: (faint) hey, his eyes are moving. I think he's coming to.

The darkness fades even more and there's light, a blurry light. The view starts to focus and when it finally comes clear, we see Mokuba's face, it having a look of worry, then relief.

Mokuba: Seto! Boy, am I glad you're awake.

We now see that it was Seto Kaiba who was out and came to. He is now in a hospital bed under the covers, and in a hospital gown.

Kaiba: (groans) Mokuba?

Behind Mokuba, we see Yugi who, apparently, was in the room as well.

Yugi: Hey, Kaiba. Welcome back to the land of the living.

Kaiba: Yugi? (holds head) Oh man… it feels like I was hit by a truck or something. (looks around) where am I?

Mokuba: At the medical clinic where John's headquarters is. We had to take you in after you passed out.

Kaiba: I passed out? (pauses for a moment) Wait! The duel! (to Yugi) What happened in the duel, did we defeat Bonnie and the other Shadow Riders?

Yugi: Of course we did. You're the one that ended it.

Kaiba: I did?

Yugi: Yeah. Don't you remember? You managed to get Obelisk out, and then you managed to get Slifer and Ra in your command.

Kaiba: (confused) I… I did?

Mokuba: (concerned) Seto… You don't remember what happened?

Kaiba: (pauses) … No…nothing. I remember that Bonnie finished her move and it was my turn. Then Tommy came out of nowhere and Bonnie attacked him. I'm not sure why but seeing her do that, doing whatever it took to get her way, it… I felt… Rage for some reason. After that, I completely blacked out. Next thing I know… I'm here. What happened?

Yugi: Well… let me put it this way: After you got in control of the three God monsters, the Shadow Riders were the lease of our worries.

Kaiba: What do you mean?

Voice: He means you almost destroyed my town.

The three turn and sees John enter the Room, following him was Joey, after him came Numbuh 4, followed by Danny, Kim and Ron, and Finally, Juniper Lee.

Kaiba: John?

John: That's right, and next time, I'd think twice before pulling the move you did again.

Kaiba: What move?

John: From what Yugi and Joey told me, you managed to bring out all three of the God cards and got them in your command. Then, after sacrificing Obelisk and Slifer to boost up Ra, you activated Ra's instant attack and gave up all but one of your Life Points. And, according to both Yugi and Joey, you're body was glowing red and blue bands or something.

Kaiba: Red and blue… wait…

Kaiba hold his head as he starts to have short flashbacks. His mind flashed back to when his hand first started glowing that morning, and it flashes until his memory came to the duel: the bands were all over his body.

Kaiba: I… I think I remember. The bands… I remember them appearing this morning after I woke up. They started appearing more later on after that. I didn't know what was causing it, but I knew if I could focus, then they would just disappear.

Danny: Boy that sounds weird.

June: This coming from the boy who is half-ghost.

Danny: Oh, you're one to talk Miss. Magical protector-whatever.

Kim: Would you two cram it?

Joey: Yeah, one issue at a time here!

Kaiba: Wait a minute. What exactly happened when I attacked with Ra?

John: They say actions speak louder then words. If you'd turn your attention to the video screen, you'll see what happened.

Kaiba turns to the television in his room, John turns it on and we see a video surveillance of the mystery dragon attacking the down and the duel teams there.

Yugi: When you used Ra's Instant Attack ability, the power source that caused those bands to glow on your body affected Ra and it not only brought it to life, causing actual damage, but created this new dragon.

Kaiba: That's me?

Joey: Technically it was Ra, but you was in it, so… yeah.

Kaiba: But what exactly is that monster?

John: Apparently, its call the "Tri-Spirit Warrior's Rage Dragon."

Danny: How do you know that?

John: That was the name written when I caught the monster in this card.

He reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls out the card with the dragon's image on it.

John: (give it to Kaiba) See for yourself.

Kaiba takes the card and looks at it.

Kaiba: It is the same monster. (reads) _This card can only be special summoned by sacrificing the Winged Dragon of Ra when you perform the following requirements: Offering Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon as Tributes to increase Winged Dragon of Ra's ATK, followed by offing all but one of the card holder's Life Points to increase Winged Dragon of Ra's ATK points._

Joey: And that's exactly what you did.

Kaiba: But wait, I never even heard of this card, how did I summon it?

John: The card never existed until I made it so. That just leaves one option.

Kaiba: And that would be?

Yugi: Somehow the monster was created… from inside you, when you inadvertently tapped into whatever power you received.

Kaiba: This all sounds like those stupid hocus-pocus-mind-tricks crap I keep getting lectured about.

Danny: Well, pardon me for asking, but I suppose you can come up with a better explanation?

Kaiba was about to say something when it occurred to him at the moment that… he really couldn't come up with a response to that. He's still trying to remember what exactly happened when it was his turn.

Kaiba: (annoyed) … Touché, Fenton.

Kim: Yeah, never mind that. Kaiba, can you tell us more about the bands that were on your body? I saw that they were in the same fashion as my battle suit, but can you tell us more.

Kaiba: Well, before I woke up this morning, I had this weird dream.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Kaiba: (voice over) _In the dream, I faced a person who looked just like me. He wore a suit similar to yours, Kim, but half was red and half was blue. I remember seeing more bands on him, and I think he was also wearing a trench coat like mine, but he was hiding in the shadow so I didn't see all of him. At first I didn't even see his face. _

We now see the dream Kaiba had that day, just as he described, with the same images he said he saw. Kaiba begins walking backwards but he stops as he meets resistance; a wall.

Kaiba: (voice over) _I didn't know what this thing was or if it was a threat. And seeing that I had nothing to fight back with, I tried to get away but I was trapped. The person came closer; the only thing he said was "Don't be afraid, this won't hurt a bit." After I saw his face, I woke up._

* * *

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Yugi: We have… in a way, a theory to this. Whatever is going on with Kaiba seems to be connected to when we were attacked by Dr. Drakken. The same time when he, Joey and myself were in that … "memory realm," Kaiba kept going through both Kim and Ron's memories. 

Joey: That explains how he found out Bonnie was the head Shadow Rider: the way she acted was the same way Kaiba remembered seeing how Bonnie acted.

Yugi: And he also knew the situations during Kim's mission with Drakken and his Diablo robots.

Ron: Wait-wait-wait. Just how much of our memories did Kaiba go through and see?

Kaiba: Well, let me put it this way, Stoppable: If your lives were a television show, it would probably take three to four seasons to do it justice.

Danny: … Wow, that's a lot.

June: Agreed.

Numbuh 4: Eh. Not really.

John: Well, in any case. We're still going to run a few test on you, Kaiba. Just to make sure you're going to be alright and to make sure this… thing won't happen again.

Kaiba: (sighs) Whatever gets me out of here fast so I can duel again. (Thinks for a moment) Wait. What about Tommy, is he alright?

Yugi: Tommy's gonna be alright. We were just there, visiting him.

John: Tommy has some minor injuries. The only thing is that his leg was fractured, but not by much. It should heal within the week.

Kaiba: Hmm. Good to hear.

Mokuba: Now, Seto, I want you take it easy while you're here. For my sake at least

Yugi: Yeah. We wouldn't want anything to happening to you while you're here.

Joey: (mutters under breath) Yeah… that's for sure.

Kaiba: (eyes Joey) Thanks for your concern about me, Wheeler. (to John) So how long until I'm out of here?

John: I'll keep you here until morning, that way we can be sure of your health.

Yugi: Well, I think it's time we left you alone for now. We'll see you later, Kaiba.

Mokuba: Get well soon, big bro.

With that, everyone leave the room, leaving Kaiba to himself.

Kaiba: Well… The second day of this tournament and already some of the people here, and myself, end up in the hospital. Usually that doesn't happen until the final rounds. (Yawns) I could do with a bit of rest before those test start.

Closing his eyes, he slowly lulls into a comforting, deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the halls outside of Kaiba's room, we see Yugi and the others walking. 

Mokuba: I'm really worried about Seto. We have no idea what this thing could do to him.

John: All we can do is hope for the best for Kaiba. There's no telling what the test could show.

June: Well, whatever it is, I don't think your testes will find anything. If you ask me, that power Kaiba has is something magical. I can sense it.

Yugi: Yeah, me too. But it must not be as strong. Remember what Shadi said? He said that the thing inside Kaiba used the Millennium Items to power it up. So it must still need them.

John: Actually, what Shadi said was that it used a portion of the items to "jump-start" it, if you will.

Yugi: Speaking of items, what's the deal with that belt buckle looking like the monster card: Millennium Shield? It seemed to have acted like a real Millennium Item.

John: (stops walking) Well… that's because it is a Millennium Item, the legendary 8th Millennium Item.

Yugi: What? There are eight Millennium Items?

Danny: I thought there were only seven.

June: Yeah, me too.

John: Well that's what all the book, hieroglyphics, and legends tell you. But… there is a reason for that.

He takes of the belt buckle and it grows into a normal sized shield.

John: You see… the Millennium Shield is nothing like the other millennium items. Well, to be honest it really is like the others, because this shield has the same powers and properties as all the other seven items.

Everyone looked surprised and shocked at this.

Everyone but John: (mixed up, all at once) what? Really? Are you sure? No way!

John: Yeah. I found it hard to believe as well, when I first time I got it.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

We now see a younger version of John, wearing jeans and a t-shirt that was red on the upper part, a yellow line in the center and black the rest of the way down with two dragons fighting each other. He had duel monster cards in his hands, showing that he was in a duel. 

John: (voice over) _I was a college student starting my sophomore year at the New York City College of Technology. I started playing Duel Monsters when I was in High School and I was lucky when there was a Duel Monsters club over at good old City Tech. _

Young John: Alright. I summon this guy in attack mode: (Places card on table) Luster Dragon. And that's it. You're Life Points are zero.

Student/Opponent 1: Oh, man! I was so close.

John: (voice over) _I was a good duelist. Not the best, but still pretty much respected by the others there, mainly because I had, shall we say, an above decent collection of rare cards._

We cut to another duel with young John and another Student. This time he sacrifices three monsters: King Dragun, Luster Dragon #2, and Serpent Night Dragon. In their place, he summons a monster called Victory Dragon.

Young John: He attacks you directly. And not only I win this duel, but the other two we were about to play in this match.

Student/Opponent 2: Damn! I can't believe you got Victory Dragon.

Young John: Yeah, lucky me.

Student/Opponent 2: Trade you for it?

Young John: No… way. I ain't trading this card even if Kaiba himself gave me his Blue Eyes White Dragons with no strings attached.

John: (voice over) _I Rarely Traded cards. To me, Getting a good rare card was like one in 50 million chances, so I never risk trading my good ones. Only if I ever get a second copy of the card, then I would be willing to trade. Forgive me, but I am going a bit off topic, but like I was saying, I __did__ have a nice collection of rare cards. One of which was the Millennium Shield Monster card._

We now see young John looking through his binder, smiling a bit at the collection he's created. He focuses his attention on the Millennium Shield Monster card.

John: (Voice over) _For some reason, I was always fascinated with that specific card. It was one of the many few monsters that had such a high defensive score, being that it was a shield made it a no-brainer. It was one of my many favorite cards, third favorite to be precise: King Dragun was number one, and Victory Dragon was number two. Sometimes, the monsters on the cards were based on real things, so, naturally I did a web search on it. That's when I learned more about the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games_.

We now see young John on a laptop computer, presumably his, looking at web pages: each having images of the Anubis Eye symbol on the pages near the text.

John: (Voice over) _I was very fascinated by the information I received: The Millennium Items, the Shadow Realm, and how the monster images on the hieroglyphics were the same as on the Duel Monsters cards. I wanted to know more, so I decided to find the only man who can answer my questions: Maximilian Pegasus. I went to the Industrial Illusions website and sent an E-mail to that man, hoping that he would answer my questions._

We now see that time has passed and the scene changes to young John entering his room. After words, he turns on his laptop and began working.

John: (voice over) _It was days since I sent that email, and for a while, I believed that Pegasus didn't even read my letter. That is, until…_

Computer: (AOL voice) You've got Mail.

Young John: Hmm, wonder what this could be.

He moves the mouse cursor over to the mailbox and clicks on it, opening the e-mail. As he reads it, his eyes get wider and his mouth opens in amazement.

John: (voice over) _I couldn't believe it even when I saw it. Pegasus read my E-mail and wanted me to come to the Duelist Kingdom Island, which was turned into, and still is, a branch of his Industrial Illusions Company, so he could answer my questions personally. _

The scene changes to a helicopter landing on the top of the castle of the Duelist Kingdom. Back with the Helicopter, we see young John stepping out with a backpack on him. As he enters the castle, he is lead to an elevator, which took him down a few stories down, when the elevator doors opened; young John was greeted by the man himself: Maximilian Pegasus.

Pegasus: Greetings, Johnny-boy. It's great to meet you.

Young John: It's an honor to be here, Mr. Pegasus.

Pegasus: Oh please, don't be so formal. You can just call me Pegasus; everyone else does (laughs a bit). Now, I believe you had some questions for me?

John: (voice over) _I sat down with him and asked all the questions I wanted to know, and he answered with the greatest of gusto. I was surprised why he would answer all these questions I asked, but I soon found out why when I asked him one final question: _

Young John: You say there are seven Millennium Items, right?

Pegasus: That's correct, Johnny-boy.

Young John: Then why did you make the Millennium Shield monster card? I mean, it's not really an item, right, since there are only seven.

Pegasus: Oh… yes… Well, that was one of the reasons why I asked you here.

Young John: what's that?

Pegasus: Come with me.

He then gets up and begins to walk down a hallway and young John follows him. The scene changes to Pegasus's observatory where we see young John and Pegasus making their way up the top. As they make it inside, we can see a small Telescope and a portrait of Pegasus's Wife: Cecelia Pegasus.

Young John: Wow, this looks really nice. (Sees portrait) Quite a nice portrait Pegasus, how much did buy it for.

Pegasus: Well, given with the materials used to make it, I'd say "got it" 50 dollars.

Young John: You painted this? Wow, you're a good artist.

Pegasus: You're too kind.

Young John: Who's the woman you painted?

Pegasus: My… my late wife…

Young John: Oh… I'm sorry.

Pegasus: It's alright, Johnny-boy.

Young John: Well, this observatory is very nice, but how does this answer my question.

Pegasus: As you might remember, Johnny-boy, when I lost my Millennium Eye to Bakura, the shadow game I played was here in this very room. If I'm lucky enough, there might be a trace amount of shadow magic in this room.

Young John: And you need that because.

Pegasus: Well, if my theory proves correct…

As he talked, he took out a Battle City Duel Disk and gave it to young John.

Young John: What's this?

Pegasus: It's called a Duel Disk. It allows you to duel by rendering your cards in holographic 3-D.

Young John: Interesting…

Pegasus: Put it on.

young John looked confused at what he asked, finally going "Um… ok," he straps it on his left arm and turned it on, folding it into activation.

Young John: Now what?

Pegasus: Now, place that Millennium Shield card onto the Duel Disk.

Young John did what he was told and placed the card on the Duel Disk. Once he did, the millennium shield appeared right in front of him.

Young John: Wow… it looks so real, I can almost touch it.

Pegasus: Then by all means, Johnny-boy, go for it.

Young John: Huh? But wouldn't my hand go right through it?

Pegasus: Not if my theory is correct.

John: (voice-over) _I had no idea what he was talking about, or what he was trying to do at all. But something inside of me, told me to give it a try, so I did._

Young John looks at the Millennium shield hologram and walks closer to it. He slowly and carefully brings his hand closer to it, thinking that his hand would go right through the shield, but in that moment, his hand met resistance and he was touching the shield. Looking shocked, he pokes at it a few more times to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. After 5 pokes, he gently takes the shield in both hands and brings it closer to him. At that moment, the shield starts to glow an intense bright light, but as quickly the light appeared, it quickly vanished.

Young John: Whoa… What was that all about?

Voice: It appears the Millennium Shield has, at long last, found an owner.

Young John turns to where the voice came from and sees an Egyptian man standing next to Pegasus, it was Shadi.

Young John: Where did you come from?

Shadi: Greetings, my name is Shadi, I am the guardian of the Millennium Items.

Young John: First of all: That's not an answer to "where." And secondly: What do you mean by "Guardian of the Millennium Items?"

Shadi: Simply said, I have intimate knowledge about all the Millennium Items… including you're Millennium Shield.

Young John: Mine?

Shadi: Yes. You see, thanks to you, the Millennium Shield is now free from its resting place and has chosen you to use and protect it.

* * *

_Flashback ends _

* * *

John: Shadi told me everything about the Millennium Shield. You see, it was forged along with the other seven, but during that moment, it gained all the strength and properties of the other seven items. When the men creating the items realized the shield's strength, they though it would be too power for any one person to use, so they hid the shield in a Stone Tablet, much like how they captured and collected all those shadow monsters, until someone worthy enough could use its power responsibly. That's why the Millennium Shield was a Monster Card. 

Yugi: And it chose you?

John: Yeah. I figure the Shield chose me because I've been know to have quite a lot of power, but I never let all that power go to my head.

With that, the shield shrank back to it's small size and he returns it to his belt.

June: That's a rare trait. And I should know about having a lot of power and responsibilities.

Danny: Ditto.

Yugi: So you're positive that what's happening to Kaiba, the Millennium items have nothing to do with it?

John: Absolutely. Whatever this power is, it's older then anything I've ever felt before.

At that moment, the Anubis eye starts to flicker on the Millennium shield, as did the ones on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and necklace and Numbuh 4's Millennium Scales.

John: And apparently, it's not done yet. (Pulls out Walkie-talkie cell phone) Tobias.

Tobias: (through cell phone) Yes, John?

John: You have the medical equipment ready yet?

Tobias: I'll have it in Kaiba's room in five.

John: Good, but I think you better make it faster then that.

* * *

The scene changes to Kaiba's room. He's still asleep, but this time he begins to toss and turn and his face has an uncomfortable look on it. We also see that the heart monitor he's attached to is beeping slightly faster then normal and on his right and left arms, the red and blue bands appear once again. Suddenly, his eyes open and they were the two brown-and-green colors for a second before they turned back to blue. 

Kaiba: What… What's going on? Where am I?

We back up from Kaiba's face and we see that he's no longer in his hospital room, but rather a dark, lifeless void. He feels residence below him and he's able to get on his feet.

Kaiba: Wait… I've been here before. Am I dreaming again?

Voice: In a way. You're inside your own subconscious.

Kaiba: Who's there?

Suddenly, he sees a figure appear in front of him: It was a person in armor, much like a knight: it was Sapphire blue with a long cape of similar color and a sword on the side of the hip. The knight's face was hidden in the shadow of the Helmet. As soon as the knight came into view, its armor developed red and blue bands with runic symbols, much like what Kaiba's been getting, only this one doesn't have that many bands.

Knight: It's been awhile, hasn't it, Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba: Do I know you?

At that moment, the knight took off his helmet, revealing his face: his face is very similar to Kaiba's, the only difference: his eyes are violet and he has blond hair.

Kaiba: Wait a second… You're that knight that turned into that dragon during that ordeal with the Orichalcos: Critias!

Critias: That's correct, Seto. But unbeknownst to King Dartz, or anyone else, save for Timaeus and Hermos, I went under a different name: The Tri-Spirit Warrior.

Kaiba: The what?

Critias: The Tri-Spirit Warrior, Seto. And today, you have proven you have what it takes. Today, it is your turn to carry the preverbal torch, and be my Avatar. After today, Seto Kaiba, you shall claim the Title of "Tri-Spirit Warrior."

* * *

_**There's the first chapter. And I'm very… VERY sorry for making you wait SO long. I'm working as fast as I can, but it's going slow now that A) I have a job now, and B) that I'm now working on both my "Avatar" and "Pokemon/Transformers" fics, so you'll just have to be patient. So… What IS the Tri-Spirit Warrior? Will Kaiba accept this title after what he learns about it? Keep reading and reviewing to find out. **_


End file.
